Kitty loves Pietro?
by Kitty Jean
Summary: Ok I know the title sounds bad but it's my first story please R&R. Kitty Pryde has just started college but so does a certain silver haired speed demon. Is better than it sounds! I do NOT own X-Men Evolution or its characters


Chapter 1: Bayville College

Kitty Pryde walked down the hallway starring intently

at the piece of paper in her hands "276…276" she uttered looking around she continued down the hallway until finally at the end of the hallway she found locker 276 she looked at the paper once more and started turning the combination.

It swung open and she began filling in the contents from her bag into her locker she put in school things of course but she also put in magazines, make-up, posters, books for reading at free time ect…and she finally finished with putting photos of her friends and family she looked around her it was still pretty early and there weren't a lot of people around and she easily spotted her friends from the Xavier Institute nearly all of them were there except for Jamie who wasn't old enough to start at Bayville College yet.

Rouge caught her eye and waved Kitty waved back sighing as she remembered when at the end of another hallway last year all the original X-Men and later the new X-Men plus Tabitha, Jubilee and Rahne (who had joined the X-Men again, also a new arrival Alex Summers Scott's younger brother also joined them) used to hang out how much fun it used to be! Oh she was really gonna miss that if that stupid Principal didn't locate everyone's lockers for them, now she didn't know who her locker neighbours were.

_Like at least we'll all still be in the same hallway and I'll get to see Jean and Scott again._ She thought it would be great to see Jean and Scott, ever since they had graduated it had felt lonely and strange without them even they had been excepted into numerous colleges they had decided stayed on to become instructors at the institute but it still didn't feel the same so Kitty and the other X-Men decide that they would still stay at the Mansion and carry on their education at Bayville College though some of the original and more experienced members like Kitty had also offered to help substitute the New Mutants if the instructors couldn't make it.

Also there was the fact that she would be a freshman again well at least she knew two older students Jean and Scott were like an older brother and sister to her then the same worry came to her she didn't know who her locker neighbours were.

As if answering her question the doors at the front of the school opened and the Brotherhood strode in it broke her out of her thoughts and she noticed that the hall was getting full it was almost time for her first class she checked her class schedule and saw that calculus was first she looked up to see Lance striding towards her.

_Like what does Lance want? _

She began decorating the outside of her locker writing "Kitty Pryde" very prettily and drawing on her locker.

_Ok act natural. _Lance thought panicking a little_._

Kitty had just finished a very beautiful design on her locker when…

"Hi Kitty" Lance said

"Hey Lance" Kitty replied looking up

_Oh man what if she says no! Come on just ask her you're the great Avalanche! _

_What like does Lance want? _She voiced this out loud.

"Anything you like want Lance?" Kitty asked

"Kitty… I was… um wondering…I-I if you would… you know like to go to a movie this weekend?"

"Like sure Lance" Kitty smiled at him and he gave an awkward smile back. Kitty and Lance's romance had reignited after the whole thing with Acoplyse.

"So I'll pick you up at seven ok?"

"Ok"

Lance started to walk away and Kitty turned back to her locker. Behind her back Lance smiled and muttered

"Yes!"

Kitty heard footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder and saw her best friend Kurt Wagner walking towards her looking curious.

_Vot vos Lance saying to Kitty I hope he didn't say anything! _Kurt sped up at that thought_._

"Vot vos all zat about?" Kurt inquired

"Oh that was like nothing Lance just asked me out."

_Phew! _Kurt thought in relief.

"Anyvay I come over to ask you if you knew where locker 277 was?"

"Hey like cool its here next to mine!"

"Awesome!"

They both hi-fived when they heard absent minded giggling they turned from there lockers and both Kitty and Kurt scowled at a certain silver haired young man marching way too over-confidently down the hallway and girls practically swarming around him to make it worse three of them looked like _sophomore_ girls.

"What a total jerk! Look at him walking there like he already rules the school!" Kitty cried angrily. She really loathed that guy!

"Yeah vot a great vay to start the year seeing your enemy valk down the hallway already popular!" Kurt said sarcastically. Who equally detested him.

Pietro Maximoff kept walking and walking, until he made his way to the other locker beside Kitty's wearing as usual his signature smirk.

"Hey Pryde, hey Wagner." he said.

"What like do you want, _Maximoff_" Kitty hissed.

He looked at her with a `what did I do face` and asked "What did I do _now_?"

In unison both Kitty and Kurt slammed there lockers with cold looks on their faces.

Pietro scanned their faces with those icy blue eyes of his.

"Vhy are you here? Couldn't you find someone else to annoy? Kurt replied annoyance clearly showing.

Pietro's `what did I do face` vanished instantly at that question and he smirked at Kitty and Kurt's glowering faces before answering "Just finding my locker" he replied looking at the locker he was leaning on, which was the one beside Kitty's.

_No, no, no, no, no! What did I do to deserve this! _She thought her eyes widening as she realised he meant the one beside hers.

_Oh man tell me he's joking! _Kurt thought also realizing.

"Oh man you have to be kidding me!" Kurt cried out.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken? Maybe you didn't read it right maybe your lockers way, way down there on the other side of the hallway." Kitty said hopefully.

Pietro looked down on his piece of paper

"Nope says locker 275 alright" He said mockingly turning the piece of paper in his hand so they could see.

The five girls who had begun to feel hopeful cried

"Pietro that is soooo not fair" as the conversation sunk in.

Scott Summers and Jean Grey who had just dropped Jamie of to school come in saw the scene and immediately strode over protective like they always were when they thought someone was bugging Kurt and Kitty.

"_Oh great this looks like trouble." _Jean thought anxiously sending a telepathic message to Scott.

Scott sent back "_Let's go see what Maximoff wants."_

"Now you're gonna get it!" Kitty shouted gleefully and

Kurt said "Good timing!"

Pietro opened his locker and wailed "Summers, Grey"

Scott and Jean reached them and Jean said "Why is Pietro here" Scott glared at Pietro while Jean was facing the other two.

"He's our locker neighbour" Kitty replied miserably, motioning herself and Kurt.

"_Poor Kitty and Kurt they've been at it with Pietro since they literally met." _Jean thought sending Scott the thought.

"_I'll definitely be keeping an eye on them."_ Scott sent her.

Both Kitty and Kurt stood waiting patiently they knew when Jean and Scott were telepathically talking they were used to it.

Jean finally said "Kitty, Kurt if you need us our lockers are just over there" she pointed at two lockers in the middle of the hall.

Scott nodded and turning to Pietro said "Listen Quicksilver if I hear your troubling Kurt and Kitty I'll…" he didn't finish of the threat but it sound more menacing that way.

Kitty sent a telepathic message to Jean _"Thanks Jean and thanks Scott"_

And Kurt thought "_Thanks guys_."

Jean smiled and passed on the message to Scott who said – thought _"Tell them they're family and X-Men always stand by each other."_

Jean nodded and sent Scott's message before sending_ "No need to thank me, you guys are like my little brother and sister I'd happily stand up for you anytime."_

Hearing that both Kurt and Kitty smiled and both thought back _"And you guys are like my older siblings and we'd do the same for you."_

As always Jean sent that to Scott and they both smiled back.

Pietro who didn't know what exactly was going on wasn't stupid but knew something was going on.

While the five girls were so brainless they didn't even notice each and every one of them was swooning over Pietro.

The halls were beginning to fill but the other X-Men had spotted them and were all coming over each of them in protective mode they were closely watched by the other members of the Brotherhood who were also in ready-to-attack-mode but when they got there the bell rang signalling the start of first class they slowly started to go but each of gave them a `you-owe-me-an-explanation` face and they sent Jean messages all of them similar to

"_You have to tell us what that was all about at lunch."_

Jean sent them all _"OKs" _and passed on a message to Scott, Kurt and Kitty saying _"They'll be waiting for an explanation at lunch."_

They all noddedbefore heading there different directions.

Kitty was just leaving when Pietro said "This years gonna be a lot of fun." Kitty turned around and frowned.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"So here's a question to you Kit, what classes are you in?" he asked like he was trying to make her snap problem was he probably was.

"When did you like start to call me **Kit **as if it isn't it like totally worse enough to be locker neighbours with you."

The Pietro fan club looked at Kitty like she was insane.

"I figured that since you go out with that moron Lance that at least we're close enough to call you Kit." He replied matter-of factly.

"Uh ha I'd _love _to stay and chat Maximoff but some people have to get to class so if you'll excuse me…" she said while grabbing a book from her locker and starting to turn away.

When…

"Hey! You haven't answered my question yet" he reminded her Kitty spun round. "I'm in French, Nature Science, Chemistry, Biology, Gym, Drama and Math with you" Kitty began smiling at him Pietro returned the smile, and then both he and Kitty turned to the astonishingly quite girls glaring at Kitty as if she was beneath them and their beloved Pietro.

"Look Maximoff this has been fun but I really need to get to class and…" she cut herself off as she realized that her first lesson was French which unfortunately as she had said her first class was with Pietro. " And like shouldn't you be getting there too?" Kitty continued and without waiting for an answer she hurried towards the classroom looking at the map of campus.

Pietro just started at her retreating back.

Suddenly Kitty felt a gust of wind she felt something or someone grab her hand she looked up to see none other than…

PIETRO! Kitty screamed startled. "What are you doing?" she said as they were suddenly travelling faster than the speed of light.

"Just escorting you to class" he said smiling a surprisingly charming smile.

Kitty was momentarily of guard and a small smile played around her lips (thankfully he didn't notice)

_Wow he is like so totally cute! _She suddenly snapped out of it. _Huh did I just say __**Pietro Maximoff **__was cute!? Oh god, am I like alright or is the forever famous Maximoff charm rubbing off on me? _Kitty had always thought Pietro was cute she hated to admit and she had never told anyone that and she dreaded that if anyone found out she had fallen for the Maximoff charm that had entrapped the whole population of girls in High School might be starting to have it's affect on her too

_Too bad he's such an, arrogant, ignorant, self centred, too full of himself _(in Kitty's opinion the list could just keep going on)… _no good pretty boy! _She finished. Kitty suddenly felt a very strong fear growing inside her and she hoped beyond hope that she would never fall for Pietro or a guy like him in her life he was the playboy type who would get a girl easily go out with her a day later dump her and sometime seriously emotionally hurt her.

If she ever actually fell in **love** with him she knew she would be heart-broken…she quickly shook that off _It's good that he doesn't know I like him otherwise there would like literally be total humiliation anyway she had a boyfriend._

Pietro always did insult her every opportunity that he got and she always insulted him back it was like a daily routine now.

She finally broke out of her bubble of thought and snapped "I can get there myself you know" and with that she ripped her hand out of her grip "Besides don't you have those bimbos waiting for you back there" she said pointing at the girls all of whom running as fast as they could towards Kitty and Pietro hurt on their faces. With that she took of.

When she finally got to class the late bell had rang but thankfully the teacher wasn't there yet, Tabitha and Amara were in her class and they both motioned to a seat with Amara's backpack on it which they had saved for Kitty. Amara moved her backpack and Kitty sat down.

When Pietro had finally finished escorting all of the girls, he made his way to the classroom and although he was fast the teacher had come in before him. "Bonjour Monsieur Pietro Maximoff I see zat you 'ave finally made it to class non? Late on ze first day therefore, you 'ave a detention" the teacher snapped at him clearly in a bad mood . "Now sit down"

"Yes Mademoiselle Rousseau" Pietro looked around Pryde was sitting near the window with Tabitha and Amara all three of them looking out the window no doubt tat smiles on their faces was because of the track team sweating. The only seat left was one at the back oh well he thought_ I still have six other classes with her, I could sit next to her in all the rest of them. _And for the rest of the lesson he sat there thinking of all the things he could do to annoy her in all the other lessons.

Kitty on the other hand was busy with passing notes to Tabitha and Amara unfortunately the teacher caught them "Vot zo you zink you are doing" Mademoiselle Rousseau demanded. Kitty looked up to see an extremely angry teacher with red hair that was carrot colour and face that was almost as red. "Vell all ov you 'ave detentions" Kitty was sorry to have got into the bad books of such a fiery teacher so she through out the rest of the lesson answered all the questions literally all of them since no one else was bothered and did perfect pronunciations which worked since she got into Mademoiselle's good books and Mademoiselle was so disappointed with everyone except Kitty that at the end of the class she announced " All ov you 'ave got double 'omework extra 'ard except for Keety" she smiled at Kitty who had gone red and when the bell rang for next lesson she was the first to run out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
